


Coming Down

by thisisle



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, PS, Prodigal son, Sick Character, Sickfic, brightwell if you squint, sick!fic, yert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisle/pseuds/thisisle
Summary: He looked at the numbers on the thermometer incredulously. It had to be wrong. 99.8 didn’t seem right. That was too high. Clearly it must be defective. Or, some more whump for our son bc he definitely needs it right.
Comments: 63
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higherthanakite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higherthanakite/gifts).



> Ironically this is just around time of the coronavirus RIP  
> also please forgive me I still dont know how to format things on here or do linebreaks :')

Working cases in the middle of winter definitely wasn’t Malcolm’s favorite thing. In fact, he hated the cold weather, and he wasn’t the only one. As he followed Gil to the scene, boots crunching the light layer of snow beneath them, he could hear JT grumble about the cold. Dani Powell voiced her agreement, hastily stomping her feet as she walked. Malcolm smiled at their banter, almost waiting for Gil to turn around and tell his kids to quit bickering. He didn’t, though, and instead looked ahead as he approached the crime scene. Between the team and Edrisa, they determined the cause of death. Malcolm followed it up with a profile, leading to he and the others talking about possible suspects. They talked as they left the crime scene, and one deep breath meant to be a sigh got caught in the profiler’s throat, leading him to cough for a moment. He brushed it off as nothing but the crisp air. 

It was not just the air. He could feel the cough in his throat the rest of the day, but not wanting to continue coughing as to annoy the others. He even spotted Dani looking over her shoulder to shoot him a look at one point. He made sure at that point to stop coughing and keep it in, not wanting to risk annoying her, JT, or Gil. It was making him slightly anxious and uncomfortable to keep coughing at bay, but he managed. The minute that they were done for the day, though, Malcolm was the first out of the room, already beginning to cough into his sleeve. He tried to keep it down as to not worry the others in the precinct, and get out of there as fast as he could. He made it to the steps outside before the coughing became hacking. He could feel it begin to rub his throat raw, and he absentmindedly rubbed at it with a hand before he was on his way home.

\---

Falling asleep was harder than usual. He was coughing to the point where he could no longer keep his mouthguard in. He could still shackle himself, but the mouthguard simply wasn’t working. Not when he was coughing every few seconds. He’d be better by morning, he was sure. He tried to relax, but was too nervous to do so. It even affected Sunshine, who chirped anxiously from her cage. Malcolm tried to calm her down with soothing, gentle words, but stopped when he broke off into another cough. It left him breathing a little faster now, and he closed his eyes in the hopes that he would fall asleep faster. 

Malcolm wasn’t sure when sleep came and went. What he was aware of, however, was how much his throat ached. He remembered the nightmare, and woke screaming. But the inside of his neck was raw from it plus the coughing he’d gone to bed with to the point that it hurt to swallow. He raised a hand to massage it, unaware he was still in his cuffs. He slowly unbuckled his wrists, first scrubbing his face to wake him up a bit before he moved them to his neck. He groaned as he stood, and even felt a little uneasy when he did so. In fact, even a little unsteady. He planted his feet firmly on the ground to prevent falling. He wrapped his arms around himself, inexplicably cold. Yet, when he’d taken his hands down from his face, they were slick with sweat from the nightmare. The goosebumps on his arms made no sense. He started to rub at his biceps to warm himself up as he stepped across the room and towards the kitchen. 

Grabbing a glass of water added no comfort. He had his eyes open to barely slits as he stood by the fridge. As he drank, he found himself leaning more and more against the fridge until he had to push himself off it. He glanced to the time displayed on a clock, yawning and wondering why he was awake. Through his bleary and blurred gaze, he could tell it was three something in the morning. He wanted to go back to bed but wasn’t sure if he could. The nightmares would plague him again and he wasn’t sure his throat could take any more of it. He gave an indecisive sigh, and set his glass down on the counter. He’d get it in the morning.

Malcolm figured he would at least try to get back to bed. He had work in the morning. He didn’t really want to, and it was the furthest thing in his mind right now. He had half a mind to call out, but he didn’t want to spring that on Gil. Even if Gil would probably allow it. Malcolm tried not to think too hard on this, and instead trekked to the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Maybe he was getting sick. That would explain the coughing, the weariness, and the overall feeling of not good. He carried it with him to the living room, holding it under his tongue while he approached Sunshine’s cage. He stood there to admire her a few moments until the small machine in his mouth beeped. He looked at the numbers incredulously. It had to be wrong. 99.8 didn’t seem right. That was too high. Clearly it must be defective. 

\---

In the back of his mind, going into the precinct seemed like a bad idea. Waking up and getting ready was a grueling process. Once his eyes were open, after he’d taken himself out of his restraints, he sat up. Planting his feet on the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed, Malcolm placed a hand to his chest. He breathed in, feeling a vibration resonating deep in his chest. The sound and feeling of fluid buildup in the lungs. On top of that, he could practically hear his own heartbeat. It was ringing loudly in his temples, forcing a brewing headache behind his eyes. He absently moved his hand along his pectorals, trying to ease the pain there. Pain from coughing, screaming in his sleep, and from the strain of being sick. He could feel his tachycardic heartbeat, slightly worried at it’s fast speed. It almost matched when he woke from a nightmare, pulse galloping and wild as if he’d just run a marathon. 

One sigh was enough to orient him a little bit, and steel him to get up for the day. When he rose to his feet, his vision started to fade in and out for a few seconds before black dots swam before his eyes. His heart was beating fast enough without having stood up too swiftly. He instantly regretted it, sitting down to catch his breath. He put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths. Except on the first one, the breath caught in his throat, throwing him into a coughing fit. By the time he could breathe normally again, there were tears in his eyes. He was nearly panting, having been unable to inhale mere moments ago. 

Once his composure was regained, Malcolm stood. Slowly, this time. He made his way to the kitchen to begin his daily routine. When he got to the counter, he rested his arms on it, and his head on top of that. He could barely keep his eyes open. It took him a few moments to open them again to prepare some water to take his medicine with. He did that in his habit, following it with one of the uplifting cards. It did not seem particularly uplifting today. He barely looked at it, and didn’t repeat the words printed on it. Mainly out of fear that if he talked, he’d launch himself into more coughing. 

He dressed sluggishly, eyes half lidded through the process. He was exhausted, despite the fact that he’d just woken up. It was too late to call out of work and request to stay home, even though becoming a no call no show sounded quite tempting. But he couldn’t do that to the team, so to work he went. He didn’t even listen to the radio on the way there, most of his focus was on staying awake and trying not to breathe too loudly. He liked to think he was doing quite well, but even on the steps leading to the precinct, he was aware of some odd looks. He gave himself a once over, ensuring that he was at least matching and not dirty. Seeing that he was, he had to assume that he simply looked tired. He felt ragged on the inside, and already found himself stifling a cough before he entered the doors. 

He made his way to the others, already discussing a case in their usual conference room. Malcolm joined them, but furrowed his brows at their stares. He looked between them, trying to gauge what was wrong. 

“You okay, Bright?” 

The profiler turned to his left, unaware that Dani had been there. How’d she get over here so quick? “I’m f-”

“Don’t pull that on me. I haven’t known you long, but I know you well enough.” 

Without warning, Dani extended her hand. Malcolm barely had time to recoil before the back of her copper hand was pressed to his forehead. She made a face before retracting her hand. “Malcolm, you’re burning up.”

He gave a nervous smile and a shake of his head. He closed his eyes against the feeling of vertigo building up. “I feel fine, don’t worry.” When he noticed Gil moving from across the table, he looked up. He even tried to back up, ready to insist again that he was fine. He didn’t need Gil sending him home. Not when there were cases to help with. But Dani was smarter. She’d moved again, quick as a viper, and was now closer to the door, effectively blocking it. Gil approached malcolm, feeling the younger male’s forehead for himself. “What are you doing coming in here like this?” he questioned, shooting him a glance when Malcolm opened his mouth to answer. “Dani, take him home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4242 words LMFAOO

“I can get back myself,” Malcolm tried insisting. “You really don’t have to take me home.” 

“I’m following orders. Plus, are you the only one who’s noticed that you can barely keep your eyes open? You’re radiating exhaustion. One look at you and it makes _me_ want to go to bed. I’d just take the day off if I were you.” 

Malcolm huffed, crossing his arms and looking forward. She was driving him back to his place, ignoring the amount of protests coming from him. He opted to look out of the window, a little pissed that he wasn’t allowed to be on the case. It was going to keep him busy and not focused on being sick. However, as much as he hated to admit it, being able to lay down for a few hours did sound good. He closed his eyes for a moment, debating if he should try and fight being sent home. Maybe if he persisted enough, they’d let him work with them. That posed a risk unto itself, though- annoying the team. A double edged sword. 

Suddenly there was pressure on his shoulder. Malcolm stirred, opening eyes that he didn’t realize had still been closed. He blinked, looking around, trying to gather where he was. He must have looked alarmed, because Dani’s hand on his shoulder softened a bit. Still, though, she wouldn’t be Dani if she didn’t get right to the point. “It’s about time you woke up. Come on, we’re at your place and I need you to unlock it.” Malcolm shook his head, as if getting rid of the sleepiness clinging to him.

He breathed in to talk, but it started him coughing. He did it into his sleeve as not to get Dani sick, all while clambering out of the car. She hurried over to his side, frowning as she saw him. He was holding onto the open car door like a lifeline, most of his weight against it while he waited to regain his breath. Dani didn’t have to be close to hear how bad he was getting. “I’m betting this day off sounds really good right about now, huh?” she quipped, trying to lighten the mood with a smile. The female was met with a deadpan face. She looped her arm around his, leading him away from the car door. He weakly pushed it closed on the way to the loft. 

It took Malcolm a few minutes to fumble for his keys. Once he had them, he held a shaking hand to the lock. It took him multiple tries to get it in the key slot itself. When he did, his hand was not steady enough to unlock it. “Damn it,” he muttered frustratedly. Dani, who had politely given him space, stepped up beside him. He barely stepped to the side, deciding to lean against the door while she took the keys from his tired hands. He was breathing deep, as if to calm himself, while he rested his head against the cold door. While Dani began to work the key into the lock, she glanced at him. The poor man’s eyes were barely open. He was idly watching her, and she tried to take her time with the door, giving him a few moments of relaxation. 

Once the door was unlocked, Dani pushed it open slightly, pocketing the keys. Malcolm jumped, unaware of the sudden movement. He lifted his head off the door, blinking and scrubbing his face to wake up. Before Dani could even open her mouth to ask him how he was doing, he shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said quietly, leading the way to his loft. Dani followed behind, unable to help looking at him as they went up the stairs. He was unhealthy, and looked as if he needed a week’s sleep. His movements were unsteady, his hand was still shaking, and his gait was generally slow. Dani found herself even stopping on one step, waiting for Malcolm to continue. She almost had the urge to encourage him to continue.

When they were finally up the stairs and the only thing separating them from his place was the door, Malcolm wordlessly let her take the lead. She produced the keys from her pocket, letting them into his loft. She closed and locked the door after they were both in, watching as Malcolm went right for the bed. “Ah ah ah,” she warned, quickly reaching out to his arms and stopping him. “No. You’re getting some medicine and water first.” She had one arm around his back and clasped onto his shoulder. He groaned, pouting and she could feel his shoulders drop in defeat. She steered him towards the counter, where he had pill bottles lined neatly. “Did you even get checked out yet? It sounds like you’ve got bronchitis or pneumonia. Please tell me you went to the doctors and got medicine.” 

Malcolm turned his head to look at her and mustered his best charming smile. With eyes that were only half lidded, it wasn’t very good. He frowned when he could hear Dani sigh. She shook her head, but still sat him down at the counter. He stayed on the stool obediently, despite the fact that he felt as if he’d fall at any moment. He groaned at the sensation of vertigo, opting to lean forward, placing his arms on the counter. He put his head on top of them, coughing twice before he went silent. Dani searched his cabinets for a glass, filling it with water. Malcolm was roused at the sound of his pill bottles. He lifted his head with effort, slightly self conscious when she began to read the labels on each of the medicines on the counter- namely his benzos. “I took those already,” he mumbled, lowering his head again. 

Dani took his word for it, abandoning them and searching elsewhere for painkillers for him. She was about to search the kitchen drawers when she heard Malcolm’s muffled voice telling her which cabinet to look in without moving his head. She listened, spilling a few into her hand. She stepped back to the counter on the other side of Malcolm, facing him. She gently tapped his arm, effectively gaining his attention. “Here, take these. It’ll help with your headache.” Confusion briefly flashed his features, but he reached his hand out regardless. Dani let them fall from hers into his, and pushed the glass towards him. He followed her instructions while she came around to his side, placing her hand between his shoulder blades and rubbing. When he was done, she once again put her arm around his. “Alright. Come on. Get in bed.” 

“Isn’t it still morning?” He was getting lost, Dani could tell. She helped him up, assisted with his footing, and began walking to his bed. 

“Yeah, but you’ve been awake for a while. You have to go back to bed before you can come back to work, right? Gil won’t be very happy if you come back to work sick.” She knew she’d have to play along to get him to rest.

“He told you to… take me home.”

“Yep. That’s where we are. Home. You’re sick, very sick. You don’t have medicine for it yet, so sleeping is the fastest way to get better right now. I’ll get you some medicine later, but for right now let’s get you lying down. I’ll strap you in. How about that?” 

He merely made a noise of agreement and a slight nod as he allowed her to lead him to the bed. He lowered himself on it slowly, his brows furrowing in what Dani perceived to be pain. Her heart went out for him. Malcolm was sitting up, head bobbing every few seconds to stay up. He was exhausted, and it wasn’t even noon. He was slow in moving, and while on the bed, made no move to lie down. His eyes were slowly closing until Dani reached out, shaking his leg. 

“Hey. Come on, get undressed, relax. You need to sleep. Lay down.” 

“Can’t breathe like that,” he replied, voice gravelly and rough from the abuse his throat was enduring.

“Alright. Well get up against the backboard, I’ll still strap you in if you need it.”

Malcolm agreed, proceeding to kick off his shoes, take off his coat, and started to unbutton his shirt. He’d made it to the last three until his hand started to shake a little harder. He frowned, trying to continue in his agitation. Dani fought the urge to reach out and help, but was aware it would hinder his independence. He was glad that she didn’t interfere, but was secretly thankful when her steady hands reached out. He raised his own in frustration, combing through his hair in an anxious habit. He allowed her to help him, and once the shirt was off, he moved so that his back was pressed against a small mountain of pillows that he didn’t realize Dani had prepared for him. Blankets were pulled up and all that was left was his restraints. 

He weakly extended his wrists towards her, and she gently wrapped the cuffs around his wrists, tightening them. She left a little room on each of them, ensuring he wouldn’t risk losing circulation. When she finished, she took a step back from the bed, taking in the sight. Malcolm was already nodding off, his eyes nearly closed. She could tell that it took a lot of effort to simply breathe for him. “Lean back, Malcolm,” she suggested, aware that he would wake with a terribly stiff neck in the morning otherwise. He hummed in acknowledgement, slowly craning his head backwards on the pillows to a comfortable point. 

Dani waited a few moments before she headed towards the living room and couch. She passed by Malolm’s pretty green bird, and poked her fingers through the cage. Sunshine chirped quietly, turning her head inquisitively. Dani smiled, glad to see she was well taken care of. She found it simply fitting that he would have a bird as a pet- for someone who kept snakes as a pet as a child, a dog or cat would not suffice for him. Leave it to Malcolm to have exotic or odd pets. She took her finger out from between the bars of the cage, crossing the distance to the couch. She pulled out her phone, sending a text to Gil: _Just put him to bed. Should I stay or do you want me back?_

She knew that Gil wasn’t very big on texting, he much preferred to call, but she didn’t want to risk waking Malcolm up. He needed all the sleep he could get. So she followed that up with another text, but this time to JT, instructing him to relay her question to Gil. While she waited, she glanced to Malcolm’s displayed collections. She remembered they were a lot of money, and if she were more into it, she’d be more amazed. But for now it was simply an aesthetic to admire. She was startled from her thoughts when her phone vibrated in her lap. 

_Stay there let him sleep make sure u help him if he needs it. Make sure if he has a night terror ur there to calm him down. Thx_

Dani had to laugh at the text. Gil’s text talk never failed to amuse her. She set her phone down on the arm of the couch, taking her shoes off. Before she nestled into the couch, she looked past it to Malcolm across the room. He was still where she’d left him, sleeping. His chest rose and fell, but not rhythmically. It stuttered every few breaths, evening out before repeating the process. He was really sick and she felt bad for him. She made a mental note to go out later and get him some better medicine than painkillers. He’d be out for two weeks if he didn’t get something into his system and soon. She’d wait a bit, in case he woke up or had a nightmare, then go out. In the meantime, she laid down, playing on her phone for a bit.

Some time later, after Dani grew bored and took a nap herself, she was awakened by a sound that made her heart skip a beat. She swiftly sat up, phone falling to the floor, and eyes wide. She first looked to Malcolm, and upon seeing him thrashing, she quickly grabbed her phone, shoving it in her pocket while she made her way over to him. He’d made a sound half way between a sob and a scream. She remembered not offering the mouthpiece in fear that he wouldn’t be able to breathe through it, being this ill. When she reached the bed, she saw that he was still struggling against the restraints. His arms moved and yanked against them, pulling them taught until Dani thought they’d come out of the wall. 

“Bright?” she questioned, aware that his eyes still weren’t open. “It’s just a nightmare. You’re home, you’re safe. I’m right here.” she grasped his hands in hers, attempting to calm him. It wasn’t working, and he began to call out incoherently. She stilled his hands a bit, yet they still fought against hers. She could feel them shaking, whether with effort or from his tremor, she didn’t know. She called his name louder now, and finally he opened his eyes. They were glassy, unfocused, and rolling wildly. It took him many moments to settle his gaze on her, but recognition didn’t show. Instead, only confusion remained. Dani tried to calm him, maintaining eye contact, and moving her hands to his shoulders, pressing lightly to ground him. She let the pressure ease up and rubbed soothingly. 

“It’s me, Dani. You’re safe. You’re sick, but you’re home. I’m with you, everything’s okay. It was just a nightmare.” 

Malcolm wasn’t replying. He was still breathing heavily from his nightmare, sweat still glistening on his forehead. But the goosebumps on his arms, chest, and collarbone were pointing to the signs of his decline. He opened his mouth to say something, but he could only gasp for air. Breathing wasn’t the right word for it- he was wheezing, chest muscles aching from the effort. He tried to move his hands, but found himself unable. He pulled pointedly at his restraints until Dani loosened them for him. No sooner than his hands were free, he brought them to his chest and neck. The confusion in his eyes was replaced by fear and he scratched at his skin, leaving red marks. “I can’t…” he started, unable to finish. 

The same terror that was clinging to Malcolm was shared by Dani. Now she realized what was wrong. He couldn’t breathe. She pulled her phone out, fingers shaking as she dialed Gil. He must have been awaiting the call, for he answered immediately. 

“How is h-”

“He woke up and he’s having a hard time breathing. He’s wheezing really loud and his fever got worse. We gotta take him to the hospital, Gil. He doesn’t have any medicine for this.”

“I’ll call and meet you there. Try to keep him calm and keep him breathing. We’ll be there soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for having gone awol

Hi I don't know how to write PMs to people or post updates so adding a new chapter was the only thing I could think of so I will delete this later in time for the next chapter but I was admitted to the hospital a bit ago and I'm still not out yet and the wifi his horrible and my family hasn't come over yet to bring my laptop or anything which is where the doc for the next chapter is!! Please be patient with me, they said I should finally be out of here and back home by this Friday so here's to hoping !! Sorry that I left you all in the dark it all happened overnight it was all one big hot mess ! But yes ok so hopefully this chapter will be up by the weekend I love u all <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I THOUGHT I HAD ADDED THIS LAST WEEK LMFAO TURNS OUT I HIT PREVIEW NOT POST   
> & thank you all for wishing me to get better, thank you all for being here for me!! I love you all so much thank you for real <33333333333333333 (i dont know how to get the emoji hearts on here)

Malcolm’s first feeling was sheer panic. He instinctively tried to sit up, but was only met with resistance at his collarbones, pushing him down. He made a sound of struggle, and once his eyes were focused, he locked eyes with the woman helping him. There was confusion clear on his face, and understandably so. He felt as if he were some exquisite carcass that was being looked over. Dani was hovering over him, looking down and trying to keep him calm. He hadn’t realized he was having trouble breathing until he realized it never evened out. He was used to panting and a hitch in his breath when he woke from nightmares, but this time was different.

He could feel sludge from deep in his chest, audible even through his wheezing. The fear was still written all over his body, and his first move was lifting a shaking arm to his head. He furrowed his brows when his fingers made contact with something other than skin. Dani, still holding onto him, shook her head. “Don’t touch that,” she warned. Her features softened when she saw she might have startled the man beneath her, and tried again. “Your fever is getting really bad, Bright. I put a cold towel on your forehead to try and bring it down some, okay?”

Malcolm slowly nodded, still confused. In spite of that and the flurry of other emotions he had, Malcolm felt tears pooling in his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, doing nothing but scaring him more. He was trying to piece together his thoughts when he heard someone pounding up the steps to his loft. Malcolm sat up straight incredibly quick, trying to scramble away, heart pounding and body alarmed. Dani must have taken his wrist cuffs off while he was out of it. He didn’t remember them being taken off, but he was glad for it. The profiler was horribly unsteady, nearly falling off the bed. He was on his knees, cold cloth off his head and forgotten. He was on his guard, seemingly more flight than fight today. 

“Bright? Calm down. I invited him over.” 

“Who?” His voice was painfully raspy, cracking and changing in pitch. Concern was evident throughout that, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Dani. 

She held out her hands, palms facing him, to calm him down. “Malcolm,” she tried, using his first name this time, “Gil is here. No-one’s here to hurt you. In fact, Gil’s here to help you.”

Malcolm tried to smile, shaking his head. Still on the edge of the bed, he now began to lower one leg to the floor while Dani advanced slowly. “I don’t need help, I’m fine.” He was going to continue, but stopped to cough, struggling to catch his breath afterwards. At that moment, Gil opened the door, stepping in. When he saw Malcolm, he gingerly approached, leaving the door open behind him. He shared a worried glance with Dani, even beckoning her to follow him as he got closer to Malcolm.   
v

“Hey, kid,” he started, not far from him now. “Let’s get out of here, it’s so hot, don’t you think? Why don’t we get some fresh air. You can come down with us, right?” He was playing into the insistence that he was “fine”.

Malcolm’s only response was a narrowing of his eyes, glancing between the two of them unsurely. He used his weight on the bed to finally stand on legs that swayed. His hair was disheveled, his breathing came in high pitched, labored, pained wheezes, and there were bags under bloodshot eyes. He didn’t say anything, but also didn’t move or shy away when Gil closed the distance between them. He could practically feel the heat radiating from him, the poor kid was a burning furnace. He placed his hand around the back of his neck, also hot, sweaty, and clammy. “Come on,” he coaxed, beginning to walk, somewhat forcing Malcolm along with him. 

Shivering and walking close to Gil, wrapping an arm around him for support, Malcolm followed. Dani joined the two on Malcolm’s other side, helping him move a little easier. It scared her how much he needed the two of them for support, and the fact that he was nearly out of breath by tackling the stairs. Once they descended them, though, Dani agreed to take most of Malcolm’s weight while Gil stepped ahead to open the door. Malcolm winced at the sudden light and sounds, pressing his head into Dani’s shoulder. Gil saw this, and ushered them quickly to his car, parked just in front of them. He opened the door for the two of them to slip into the back seats. While Dani maneuvered their sick friend into the backseat, Gil was already heading for the driver’s seat, prepared to speed. Dani vocalized her readiness once the door was closed. Gil wasted no time, already tearing the pavement pulling onto the street towards the hospital. Malcolm, meanwhile, was fighting to breathe and stay awake. 

\---

He was still sitting up, but slowly listing to the right; before long, he was gently pressing further into Dani. She allowed it with the knowledge that he probably was too delirious to know what he was doing. She figured that he wouldn’t be coordinated enough to buckle his seatbelt in, as evidenced by the fact that he was far from independent today. Dani began to speak soothing words to him, trying to keep him awake. His head was slowly dropping, perked up every few minutes. He was making an effort himself, but she feared it might not be enough. 

Without warning, both Dani and Malcolm were alerted by the sudden stop of the car, followed by an impatient honk of the horn. Gil was letting the stress get to him, frustrated at the car ahead of him. When he slammed on the breaks, Dani reached out a hand to the seat in front of her to brace herself. Malcolm didn’t understand what had happened in the short amount of time, and nearly went flying forwards. In a late reaction, one of his hands splayed out to hold onto something. Dani, quick to think, reached out a hand across his abdomen, pulling him back. He was roused now, rapidly blinking his eyes. His gaze danced around the car and their surroundings and he coughed weakly. It came from deep within his chest, making Dani wince. He winced as he did so, lifting a hand to rub at his throat. The hand was still moving in circles where his throat was raw and sore when he turned his head.

“Where are we going?” 

Dani turned her attention to him, unsure of how to approach it. “We’re going to the hospital, remember?”

Malcolm furrowed his brows and raised the hand that was on his neck to his head. “No, I don’t.” Then he turned his head to look out of the window, not wanting her to see the blankness on his face and the confusion in his eyes. He felt as if he were in a dream, watching his surroundings with widening eyes. It pained Dani to see how out of it he truly was, and she reached her hand out to place it on his forehead again. He recoiled from the sudden touch, and she frowned at the action. But his head was still much like a furnace, burning up with no signs of stopping. “We’re almost there,” she consoled. He didn’t seem to understand her words, but before long he was growing tired. His eyes were slowly drooping, head and body beginning to sway slightly to the side. Dani’s side. 

Dani didn’t know if she should let him rest his head on her or if she should push him the other way so that his head rested on the window of Gil’s car. She had only a few moments to make the decision, and she let it happen. Malcolm’s head was getting increasingly closer, until finally it made contact with her shoulder. Next, the hands that were resting on his lap began to grow limp. He was fading out and fast. Before long, his hand fell and was now resting in the space between their legs. Dani almost wanted to put it back, but she let it stay. She had to get used to being around Bright more often.

\---

There were sounds of a struggle, as if they were far away. Malcolm felt like he needed to strain to hear them. He opened his eyes, hands raised in a natural defensive move. He tried to scurry backwards, but found that his arms were stinging and his hands had no purchase on the surface beneath him.His breathing was fast and suddenly there was a beeping, and multiple voices talking over one another. Malcolm tried to focus on them, but found that there were black dots dotting his vision. He could hear someone calling his name, but his only move was to bring his hands to his forehead, pressing hard as if he could clear all the confusion with the force in his hands. 

“Take it easy,” came one voice. 

“Be careful!” said another.

“Deep breaths, Bright. You’re making yourself light-headed,” added another.

“They’re going to put you out again, if you don’t start to relax,” came the last.

Malcolm took his hands away from his face when he was aware of a hand rubbing his back. It only made him painfully aware of how much he was sweating. Did he have another nightmare? Who was going to put him out? His father and John Watkins? The thought of it was making him hysterical, breath hitching and coming in stuttering gasps. He was vaguely aware of many “calm down”s being told from what seemed like all around him, as if he was surrounded by a large speaker. Then, as if something was interrupting them, the hands on his back went away. The voices seemed further away now. A new one replaced them, complete with a new set of hands, working at his arm. He could feel the unmistakable feeling of gloves. He forced himself to look, still battling vision through the hindering black dots. He didn’t see much more than a pair of blue gloves holding something. Soon, the beeping that had become somewhat of a background noise ceased. It relaxed Malcolm, allowing him a deep sigh from the bottom of his lungs. It was doing more than relaxing him, he knew. He could feel his shoulders drop with relaxation, then his head falling backwards, body following soon after.

\---

The first thing that Malcolm was aware of was someone’s obnoxious breathing. It sounded so labored that he could practically hear the chest vibrating with it, and hear the fluid in the lungs. To distract himself from it, he huffed and turned his head, and the action caused a light bout of coughing. It still hurt, but not as bad as it had in the days before. As he tried to relax, it was only until he breathed in that he figured out it had been his labored breathing the whole time. His entire chest hurt, all the way down to the chest walls within. The aching went down to his abdomen from how much coughing he’d done in the past week. It was sore to move, and yet he still tried. He began to move his position to lie on his side, yet something pulled at his arm. He worried at what it was, and when he opened his eyes to more than slits, he grew concerned. He gave his arm an incredibly rough yank, but the silver handcuff that was fastened to it did not budge. 

Before he could begin to question anything, someone spoke. Malcolm startled, unaware that he wasn’t alone. His eyes grew large when he saw he had a crowd. Sitting in the uncomfortable looking chairs sat Gil, Dani, Ainsley, and JT. There was another chair beside all of theirs, emptied. He gave a curious glance to it before looking back to the team with a cocked brow. Ainsley spoke first, aware that he was at a loss.

“Long or short story?”

Malcolm sighed. “Sh-” he stopped almost as soon as he spoke, wincing. His face contorted in pain as his uncuffed hand reached for his throat.

“Hey, try not to talk for a bit. The nurses said that you did a number on your trachea from all the coughing you’ve been doing. It’s going to hurt to talk, drink, and eat for a little while. Just try to take it easy,” JT explained. The others nodded in unison. But Ainsley still went on to elaborate. 

“Your fever was one hundred point three and you were disoriented, caught in a nightmare, but you couldn’t breathe. You were having a hard time. When you didn’t recover, we brought you here. You didn’t know where we were going on the car ride, and you forgot after I told you. Three times.” Of course Dani would throw a jab in there. “You were still delirious when we got here. You were talking to yourself, had goosebumps everywhere and tried to burrow yourself in the blankets. I’m sure the nurses grew annoyed with how often you requested more.” Now she laughed, making it a bit more light hearted. “But they got you on some strong meds and you’re finally on the mend. But, like he said, try not to talk. We might like that version of you better.” She gave a genuine smile to finish it, indicating she didn’t really mean it. 

Malcolm nodded slowly, taking it all in. Then he gave another cursory tug of his chained hand and a look that demanded more information.

Gil was the first to answer. “They thought you were going to be a harm to yourself or others. This was when you were still delirious. Your fever hadn’t gone down yet and you were a little crazy. Had your hands pressed so hard to your face I thought you were going to dent it. We were trying to calm you down but I think we scared you more than anything. When the nurse came in with a sedative, you tried to fight it.” His tone grew quieter. “You didn’t hurt her, don’t worry. As she put it, just ‘got her heart rate up a bit’. She wasn’t expecting you to be so adamant about not wanting any more drugs.” 

The severity of the situation hit him when that was mentioned. He was so far out of it that he didn’t get… stuck. Stuck in the terrorizing nightmares that plagued his sleep each time his eyes closed. He looked to everyone in the room, letting his gaze fall on each of them. “Thank y-” he had to pause, his voice hoarse from abuse and disuse. “Thank you all.” He followed it with a smile since he couldn’t add more with his speech. Ainsley was the first to rise and cross the room to hug him. He leaned into it, rubbing a hand along the length of her forearm. She went back to drag her chair over, but before she did, she was alerted by snapping from Malcolm. He then pointed his finger to the empty chair. Ainsley laughed. “Mom’s here,” she offered. “She was more than displeased with the hospital food and went out to get something acceptable.” She mocked the last two words, indicating their mother’s antics were, at times, a bit much. Malcolm did not disagree.

Before long, the others moved their chairs closer as well, laughing over the stubbornness that could have prevented the hospital trip if only Malcolm had gotten seen sooner. It then turned into stories from everyone’s week since Malcolm had been down for the count. They ranged from chasing perpetrators until said target tripped over his own feet, to an exciting news coverage for Ainsley, to the get well card that Edrisa had forced everyone in the precinct to sign. It did not disappoint, completely covered in hearts on the front, complete with stickers. Edrisa’s note was the longest on the card, bringing a smile to everyone’s face. It led to a lengthy discussion of her obvious crush on him until Malcolm started to yawn, signaling their story and catch up time was coming to an end. Ainsley helped him pull the blankets up to his chest, and when they heard their mother’s heels down the hall, Malcolm sped up the process by shooing Ainsley away and immediately closing his eyes and going limp on the bed. Faking sleep would be his new best friend.


End file.
